First date
by peppybigbang
Summary: Ravi is smitten by a girl and is going a date. But this is a first date what does he do only one family member could help him...but can he get past his sisters first?


Chapter one:-

Ravi slowly came into his home from the elevator smiling dreamily, he just couldn't believe he had a date with handsome Annie Pickles. She was a geek with glasses, and long brown hair, and just that little bit pudgy, she wore tatty and torn clothes and was bullied mercilessly about it, but she was so very smart and a beautiful singer….and Ravi was smitten by her.

Only problem was he had no idea what to do on a date…. it was his first one and he didn't want to embarrass himself, there was only one person who could help him with that but first he needed Emma, he wanted to give his date new clothes and her shoes looked like they hurt her he'd already got her a nice handbag a black one with puppies on it looked perfect for her books.

He remembered his mother saying about if a girl liked him he didn't need to shower her in gifts like in India and they could take advantage of his kindness. But he wanted to help this girl he really really did like her.

"Emma! Where are you!"

Emma came out of her room and smiled at Ravi, she could tell by his voice he needed to ask her something.

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously, she smiled as She saw the excitement in his eyes this could only mean one thing he had a crush on a guy or girl, yes she knew Ravi liked both boys and girls. She saw him kissing a guy a few months ago when he learned he liked him it was Luke's young friend with the blond hair, Luke was a bit mad at first then saw how scared his little brother was and they all made it clear even Bertram there friend and butler, that they excepted him no matter what and would support him if he went with a guy or girl. It was against the rules in India but since his family and the country was fine with it….well apart from homophobes…but his family still loved him so he was fine with it to.

"Emma I have a date and I know miss mummy and Mr daddy said not to shower them with gifts…but she has very bad clothes…and her shoes look like they hurt. I'm not judging her honest I just want to help her."

Emma though for a minute "well. There's a risk of her being a bit insulted if you give her a whole wardrobe little bro..you see woman think even if they want looking after that if a guy buys her clothes and everything else that they don't like them for them.."

Ravi looked sad for a moment and Emma bit her lip she didn't want him to be upset.

"But girls like flowers maybe you could get her her favourite flower!"

Ravi smiled and nodded, Emma could still see Ravi wanted to get her some clothes.

"What I mean is Ravi, you will need to show her you accept the way she is if you want this to go anywhere don't change yourself and don't change her either"

Ravi looked at her curious then smiled widely "you right thank you Emma I appreciate your help big sister please excuse me while I get ready for my date later!"

"It's today?"

"Yep"

"Good luck" Emma ruffled his hair and hummed happily skipping to the elevator to go shopping.

Ravi headed towards his brothers room, Luke had been on thousands of dates he was really popular maybe he'd help him out getting ready and explain what to do on a date because he really had no idea where to take her. He was about to turn the corner when Zuri came skipping out

"Hey! Ravi! I couldn't help over hear this was your first date come in my room and ask madam Zuri how it will go! Zuri was practising to be a future teller in the future it was cute. She wore a purple towel around her head and a clip tied it together, loads of jewellery around her neck wrists and ankles pink dolly shoes and a pink and purple dress.

"Thank you Zuri but I only have money for my date and I need to see Luke…

Zuri turned on the puppy eyes "plllllllease, I really really need the practise I will only charge you a pound instead of three because you're my favourite brother. (She added under breath) Luke pranked me before so we are not on speaking terms.

"0k..ok but this better be good." Ravi thought the urge to chuckle he knew she wouldn't stay young forever and played along with her shenanigans most days.

She sat him down opposite her on a cushioned chair and her tea set table they was a plastic crystal ball she started humming and Ravi started laughing he couldn't help himself.

"Your dates gonna start well. You go to a place full of music and bands and even food!, Then you walk together on the yellow brick road like in wizard of oz! You save your woman from monsters. It rains mnms…and you make friends with a giant teddy bear at a fair!"

"That sounds like a good date little sister, thank you for my reading" Ravi got up and bowed playing with his sister and paid her the pound.

Zuri skipped to her window and picked up a pink lily it was beautiful and skipped back to her brother. "Here give her this, she'll love it put it in her hair or something?"

"Thank you" Ravi hugged his little sister and waved walking out smiling. Once Zuri closed the door he looked at the flower it wasn't real but it was very pretty it would look perfect in her hair, right. Now to find big brother Luke…..


End file.
